


Red

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Magnus, why have you never told me?”





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Magnus/Alec + wings. Fills had to be 100 words or multiples of 100. Mine turned into five hundred which is four hundred more words than I originally meant to write. Also, since almost every story features Alec with wings, even my own, I wanted to change it up and featured a winged Magnus.

Alec was in shock as he looked at the the red wings spread out behind his boyfriend. There had been rumors that centuries ago, Magnus had been seen with wings, but until now Alec never believed them. He took a step closer and hesitantly reached out, touching the feathers. 

Magnus flinched under his touch and Alec immediately pulled his hand away. “Magnus, why have you never told me?”

“How do you tell someone that you are not only half demon, but posses nephilim wings?” Magnus quietly replied. “In the past, when I let them out, people believed they were stolen, but I have had them since I was a child, long before the time of shadowhunters.”

“Are you the only warlock with wings?”

Magnus shook his head. “There are others, but we keep them secret in fear of the Clave thinking we stole them.”

“Only those with angel blood are born with wings, how are there warlocks born with them?” Alec asked. 

“The same way a witchlight reacts to my touch,” Magnus replied, he stepped forward and grabbed the seraph blade from Alec’s holster. The shadowhunter watched in astonishment as the weapon came to life in his boyfriend’s hands, glowing a deep red. “And why I can use a seraph blade.”

“You have angel blood.”

Magnus nodded, handing the weapon back to Alec, the blade rapidly changing colors as they both touched it. Alec sheathed it again and looked up at his boyfriend. “How is that possible?”

“The demon that fathered me was a fallen angel. In time, I may tell you who he is, but…” He trailed off and shook his head. “I am not ready for that yet.”

Alec took a step forward and hesitantly reached out to touch Magnus’ hands. When the warlock didn’t push him away, he intertwined their fingers and waited for Magnus looked up at him. “Thank you, for trusting me with this,” Alec said, giving Magnus’ hands a squeeze before letting go and reaching for Magnus’ wings. “May I?”

Magnus was silent for a moment before nodding. This time, he didn’t flinch from his boyfriend’s touch. A shiver ran down his back as Alec’s fingers brushed over his feathers. It had been so long since he allowed anyone to see his wings, let alone touch them.

“They’re not as beautiful as yours,” Magnus said, and Alec stopped caressing his wings to look at him.

“Don’t say that,” Alec said, arms moving to wrap around the warlock’s waist, pulling him close. Magnus hands went to Alec’s shoulders and he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes, feeling his heart beat a little faster as Alec smiled softly at him. “Your wings are just as beautiful as you are, Magnus. In fact, they’re more beautiful than any that belong to shadowhunters.”

Magnus’ thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest and he cupped Alec’s face before pressing their lips together, his wings slowly wrapping around them as they continued to kiss. “Thank you, Alexander.”


End file.
